


Off Topic 200: The aftermath

by WoodieSmalls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodieSmalls/pseuds/WoodieSmalls
Summary: 200 shots were a GREAT idea.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Fiona Nova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Off Topic 200: The aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Be gentle.

“Don’t make that face at me!”

After a chaotic 200th episode of the Off Topic podcast, Gavin and Fiona were sharing an uber back to their respective homes. However, they were both shitfaced and as such, Gavin started doing what he usually does when he’s drunk, making a smug face.

“Or what?” Gavin retorted, contorting his face even more.

Fiona responded to that with a playful shove. However, with the Fireball coursing through her body, it was more of an aggressive push.

“Bugger me!” Gavin managed to grab Fiona’s sleeve as he fell in the backseat of the stranger’s car and pulled Fiona down with him.

“Ha! Gotcha bitch!” Fiona chuckled as she grabbed Gavin’s wrists and pinned him down.

Noticing the scene in the backseat, the uber driver cancelled Gavin’s ride, knowing exactly where two drunk passengers were going to end up.

“No fair! Let me go!” At this point their faces were mere inches away from each other. Despite the cramped space, Fiona managed to climb on top of Gavin to prevent him from getting out of this situation.

“What’s the magic word?”

“P-Please let go of me Fi.”

She frowned for a second before pulling close to Gavin and giving him a warm and wet kiss.

Gavin responded by eliciting a small moan. Meg and Gavin were madly in love, but they decided that, with their busy schedule, to have one ‘close friend’ to ‘confide in’ when the other were out of town. That person, for Gavin, was Barbara. However, after Barbara and Trevor got together, Gavin was looking for someone to take over that responsibility.

“Mr. driver. Could you—” Before Gavin could finish his sentence, the uber driver simply nodded.

“You know he has a name.” Fiona giggled at her friend’s fumble before going back to making out with Gavin.

Soon the two were kissing on Fiona’s couch. They had stripped off their Rooster Teeth branded clothes and were just in their underwear. Fiona was topless and just wearing gray panties that hugged her ass quite snuggly. Meanwhile, Gavin was wearing just boxer shorts that made no effort to conceal his raging erection.

Fiona straddled Gavin and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing his face to her chest. Gavin quickly took one of her perky breasts into his mouth, sucking hard on her nipple. He used his other hand to pinch her other nipple. Fiona, enjoying this attention, started moaning into Gavin’s ear and grinding against his cock.

“Enjoying yourself?” Fiona muttered as she pushed Gavin to his back.

“Of course!” Gavin’s voice was a bit strained but still had that British twang that Fiona loved so much.

She trailed her nails from his chest all the way down to his throbbing cock. She then pulled off his boxers to expose his member.

“What do we have here…” She twirled her tongue around the head of Gavin’s cock before training down the seam and to the base of his rod.

“Fiona…” Gavin’s breathing had strained even further as he ached for Fiona to give him some relief. He ran his fingers through Fiona’s hair and gently pushed her head towards his shaft. However, Fiona had nefarious plans. She instead got up off of Gavin and sauntered over to her bathroom and motioned for Gavin to follow her. When Gavin entered the bathroom, Fiona was completely naked and standing in her shower.

“Join me~” She beckoned for Gavin and stuck her tongue out at him, teasing him further. Gavin did as he was told but eagerly wanted to grab Fiona’s slender frame and fuck her against the shower walls. However, the two of them knew that fucking in a standing shower would be a logistical nightmare. Instead, Fiona grabbed a loofa and lathered it with a lavender body wash. She handed the loofa to Gavin and gave him another wet kiss.

“Clean me~”

“But Fi..” Gavin’s cock was still standing upright and begging to be satisfied.

“Oh alright.” She bent over and took the head of his cock into her mouth. She then started to blow him at a painfully slow pace. Fiona ensured that he would not be able to cum from this but would be aware of her skills around a cock. Her tongue made sure to lather her friend’s cock with her warm saliva and her lack of a gag reflex made it so she could take his entire length into her mouth without a problem. She then pulled his rod out of her mouth and pointed to the loofa.

“Clean me and I’ll let you cum in me.”

That was all the motivation Gavin needed. He started slowly rubbing her back and legs, admiring the beauty of his coworker. He then started moving his hands up to her ass. For a woman of Fiona’s height, she still had a firm and supple ass. The early morning squats were finally paying off. Gavin squeezed her ass and gave it a nice little spank just to fully appreciate what he was so lucky to do. He decided to show his gratitude by moving over to her freshly shaven and dripping wet pussy.

Wanting some revenge, Gavin slowly and gently licked Fiona’s clit. Meg made it a goal to make Gavin an expert at eating pussy. As such Gavin knew exactly what to do. He stuck a finger inside Fiona’s cunt and curled his finger in order to rub her walls. At the same time, Gavin slowly made circles with his tongue against Fiona’s clit.

“Okay! You win! Just get me off!” Fiona said. For someone who was teasing Gavin’s cock just moments earlier, she couldn’t handle his slower pace and just needed to cum.

Gavin smirked and picked up the pace. He slurped on Fiona’s clit before speeding up his circles. He took a peek at Fiona and saw her arch her back and lean against the wall, desperately trying to stabilize her quivering body. She soon squealed quite loudly as she came hard.

Fiona pulled Gavin up and kissed him against the shower wall. The two quickly rinsed off, turned off the water, and dried off their wet bodies.

“Bedroom. Now!” Fiona wanted to reward Gavin’s diligence bad. It was a while since she fucked a man. Despite being bisexual, she strongly leaned towards women. However, ever since she joined Achievement Hunter, she had fallen for Gavin’s charms and needed to fuck him bad.

Once they hit Fiona’s bed, Fiona blew Gavin with an intensity that would put her initial offering to shame. She bobbed up and down Gavin’s member and made sure to slurp hard. Remembering Gav’s pension for the word anus, she figured he would appreciate some stimulation. She stuck a finger in Gavin’s ass and…

“Ah fuck! I’m gonna..”

Fiona suddenly stopped and mounted Gavin, giving the two a moment to take a breather.

“I want you to cum inside me!”

Fiona guided Gavin’s cock to her dripping pussy and started riding Gavin. Gavin’s hands found its way to knead on Fiona’s perky breasts and he soon pinched her nipples once again.

“Oh fuck Gavin! Give it to me!”

Gavin soon matched her rhythm. When she bounced up, Gavin thrusted upwards. Their rhythm made sure that Fiona’s bed was squeaking hard.

“Gavin! I’m gonna cum! Don’t you fucking stop!”

Fiona’s pussy clamped around Gavin’s cock as an orgasm ran through Fiona’s body. She collapsed on top of Gavin as he shot his load deep in Fiona’s inviting box.

“Fuck!” Fiona gave Gavin a gentle kiss and felt his warm seed coursing through her body. The two held each other close for a minute and paused for a while.

“Okay… You can go home.”

“W-What?” Gavin sputtered.

“I’m kidding!” Fiona giggled as she ran her fingers around Gavin’s chest hair.

“You better be.” Gavin chuckled and the two held one another for a while before she dismounted Gavin, making sure to lick his cum off of his sensitive cock.

“Thank you Gav.” Whispered Fiona before kissing his cheek.

Fiona laid her head on the Brit’s chest before the two dozed off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
